Koudo: The Hero Of Beasts
by Etien716
Summary: It's a character I created. This story is something I've been thinking about for awhile. I guarantee you'll like it!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY THING in Naruto or its character, except for the ones I've made in this story.

*Prologue: A Quiet Dream*

"{Twelve years ago, after the Era of Great War ended and peace returned at last to the Hidden Leaf Village…tragedy struck. A monstrous fox, with nine tails and strength that could level mountains, attacked the village! It destroyed half of Konoha and claimed many lives but was at last defeated by the fourth Hokage of the leaf village. In exchange for his life, he sealed the fox spirit inside the belly of a baby. But who cares? So the leaf village was in jeopardy, _I'm _not from there, so why should I care? I know that sounds kind of harsh, but they also made it out alright, so I restate the question: why should I care? Hi, I'm Koudo, and I _should_ be paying attention in class; but why? I ace all the tests, I'm the prodigy of my clan and it's not like I don't already know what our sensei is talking about. Maybe I'll just take a quick……..(yawn) nap}."

* * *

"….Koudo! Koudo! KOUDO!!!!" Yells Teinei Sensei.

"Huh?! Huh?! Oh, sensei….what?!" Asks Koudo.

" Whadayamean What?! Class is over, you overslept."

"Oh. Okay then……see ya tomorrow sensei! ^-^" Koudo cheekily replies as he attempts to make his escape. But Before he can get away, Teinei grabs him. "Did you really think I'd just let you walk away?" Asks Teinei with a skeptical tone. " Oh C'mon Sensei! It's not like I _did_ anything!!!" Yells Koudo.

" _Exactly_! You've done none of the homework I've assigned you! Or the group assignments and your participation grade has severely dropped since….(sigh)well since…February 19th." Says Teinei with a drop in tone.

"….So what if it has? You think I care?! I haven't failed a single test, nor have I stopped in front of a single challenge you've thrown at me! February 17th has nothing to do with it! Tch! I'm leaving." Koudo says as he walks away from Teinei. " Koudo. It's just that….at lunch, you're always alone. And I haven't seen you hang out with any friends…." Teinei is able to say before he's cut off. " Friends are for the weak! That's my motto." Koudo says. He then warps away to the roof where he can see Teinei, but Teinei cannot see him.

" Oh Koudo…is that what you truly believe?" Teinei says as he warps away.

"…..no." Koudo whispers to himself as he begins to silently cry.

* * *

*Later at Home*

Koudo sits on his bed sweating after training and sips some cool water in a cup near his bed.

"{So what if I'm a little lonely? I've got an estate all to myself! And I'm a skillful ninja. AND starting next week I'll be a genin! Most kids are worried about the exams tomorrow. But I'm not, all I'm worried about is what kind of people I'll be partnered with. Oh, I never finished my introduction. I'm Koudo Kengen! I'm Twelve years old and the only survivor of the Kengen clan. Only no one cares! (At least…not as much as I hear about that last Uchiha…)

I'm the heir to a rare kekkei genkai called the (Ready?)

Danchou-Kyanon (The Danhou for short!). I live in the Hidden Rock Village. It's a rough and tough place, full of many strong shinobi. Now…I should probably explain my being an orphan. And I suppose you want to know the Jenosaido-Juushichi (A.K.A. The February 17th incident)? Well, you're in luck; because the two are linked. On February 17th at 11:09 (Which is when _I_ discovered what had happened, and I was the first person to discover what had happened) I awoke to the sound of my mother dying and in an instant I had her in my arms hugging her. Her last dying words were "….I love you. Even the Kagai you." She told me she loved me even when I'm bad. (Hic, sniffle) And after taking a look around, I saw my father, brother, sisters, and all of my family massacred. Everyone in the village pitched in for the cleanup, but after that…they just….left. They left as in a clean house would right all the wrongs. I was all alone. But it's all right! Because staring next week I'll be a real ninja!! With that I'll get stronger and stronger. And eventually…I'll track down the killer and kill him! With this scar he left me (The one above my left eye), I make this a promise!!! (Yawn). ….I'm tired.}" With that, Koudo passes out and sleeps.

* * *

*At the school (The Day of the Exams)*

Teinei sits at his desk with two other chunin in front of Koudo as he prepares to take his oral and action exam.

" Are you ready Koudo?" Teinei asks.

" Yes Sensei." Koudo answers.

"Alright, let's start with a simple one. Perform a successful clone." Another chunin commands.

" I thought you'd give me a hard one." Koudo says as he makes a hand sign.

" Just do it Koudo!" Teinei yells. "(Sneer) Clone Jutsu!" Koudo Yells as a bunch of smoke fills the room. When the smoke clears, a perfect mirror image of Koudo is standing with him." Excellent job Koudo." Says one of the chunin.

"Thank you sensei!" Koudo says.

"Okay, now do a basic earth jutsu." Says Teinei.

" No problem. Earth Style: Gen armor Jutsu!!!" Koudo says as spikes and a whole armor grow out of his skin.

" Excellent work." Says Teinei.

"Thanks sensei!" Koudo says again.

"And finally, perform a creative jutsu you invented." Says the other chunin.

" I've been waiting for this part!" Koudo says as he grins.

"Go on." Says Teinei.

" Earth Style: Silent Earthquake Jutsu!!!" Koudo says as nothing appears to have changed."What did you do?" Says a chunin. "Watch." Koudo says as he begins to walk. As he walks the floor begins to break wherever he steps. He punches a wall and makes a whole through it the size of his fist. After he pulls his hand out the whole wall crumbles out of no where. " How's that?" Koudo confidently grins.

" Very Impressive." A chunin says.

" I can tell by the look on your face what you're waiting for. Koudo, let me be the first one to tell you that starting now. YOU ARE A NINJA OF THE HIDDEN ROCK!" Says Teinei proudly.

"Yes!" Koudo screams/" But don't get cocky now. It only get's harder from here on out." Says Teinei as Koudo runs out with his headband.

" Whatever comes my way…I'll be ready."

*End Of Prologue*


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation Party

**Author's Note: From now on (Because I love a good story and I hope you all do as well) I'm going to put web addresses in parentheses at certain moments in the storyline to set the mood for battles, drama, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in Naruto or its characters (Nor do I own any of the songs I use. I'd like to thanks all artists an bands of music I use as a matter of fact!) All I own are the characters I've created.**

***Chapter 1: Graduation Party***

**The story continues at Koudo's house where he's once again finished a day of training. "(Pant, Huff, Huff) Wow, I don't think I've pushed myself so hard before. But it's still not good enough. I've yet to unlock my kekkei genkai. And without it, I'll never become as good a ninja as I know I **_**can**_** be! C'mon Koudo! Work harder! (Sigh) I suppose I can take a rest. I mean, I haven't even decided how I'll wear my headband. Hmm…maybe on my arm? No. Around my waist? Nah. Around my neck? (Sigh) No. Hmm….I've got it!!!" Says Koudo as he admires himself in front of the mirror with his headband covering his mouth.**

"**(This is perfect. This mask was a good idea. Now my mouth is covered in battle, just in case. And the insignia of my village can be seen proudly on the end of the mask. It's almost 8:00. I'd better hurry to our partner pairings!)" Koudo thinks to himself as he runs out of the door and heads to the academy.**

* * *

***Later at School***

**Koudo leans up against the door as he waits for Teinei Sensei to begin the announcements. **

" **I'd like to thank all the new graduates for coming here. I'd also like you all to know that I'm very proud of all of you. I knew you'd pass; now then, why don't we get to the point of this morning eh? On two the squads and your new family. Squad 1: Aoshi, Nina, and Ayanii." Says Teinei.**

" **Aww man!!! Why Ayanii?!" Screams Nina.**

" **Oh shut up! I don't like the idea anymore than you do!" Ayanii snaps back. **

" **Cool it girls, you'll just have to get used to it. Now then. Squad 2..." Teinei continues on until he reaches squad 8. **

" **Squad 8: Tename, Otoshiana, and Suterusu." Says Teinei**

"**(I HATE Tename. He thinks he's at my level. He thinks **_**his**_** clan was always better than mine. At least he's not on my team.)" Koudo thinks.**

" **We'll be a team like no other. Right girls?" Tename cocks his head back at his new teammates. **

" **Right!" Otoshiana says.**

" **Agreed." Suterusu says.**

" **Glad to see you guys are all on the level. Now then, the final squad. Squad 9: Koudo, Airashii, and Odori." Teinei concludes. **

" **Could've been worse I suppose…" Koudo says to himself. **

" **Now then, I'm off. Your new Sensei and squad leader shall be here to pick you up later. In the meantime, take the time to get to know all the people in your squad. Okay?" Teinei Sensei says as he warps away.**

* * *

***Later (Still at the academy)***

**Koudo sits in a circle with his group as everyone else goes out to the courtyard. **

" **I think Teinei Sensei is right and we should get to know each other. So…I'm Koudo Kengen." Koudo says while looking at the two girls in his group. **

" **I'm Odori Migoto, and am very pleased to meet you both. ^-^"**

" **I'm Airashii Mamori, Aira for short, and I'm hoping we can be a cooperative, and undefeatable group!"**

" **YES!" ****The whole group cheers in unison. **

" **Glad to see this squad's got three good heads on their shoulders. Hi, I'm Mugen Sensei and am also known as the "Ninja of infinite jutsu" and I don't mean to toot my own horn but you three are very lucky to have such a powerful jonin as your sensei. I think we should all get to know each other. So how about it? Let's do it like this, we'll go at it like this. Tell me one thing you like, dislike, what you want out of being a ninja, and one weakness. I know what you're thinking, one weakness? We're a team, sharing secrets is all apart of being a family. So who'll go first?" Mugen Sensei asks.**

" **I will, I guess. I'm Airashii Mamori, Aira for short. I like fried donuts. I dislike people who think they're better than everyone else. I want to prove that a kunoichi can master ninjutsu from all types of elements and become the next Tsuchikage of Iwagakure village! As for a weakness? I sometimes lose my temper." Aira finishes.**

" **Hm…interesting. Next?" Mugen asks.**

" **Hello everyone. I'm Odori Migoto pleased to meet you all. I like Dancing and beauty. I dislike mean people. I want to prove that just because you're a ninja doesn't mean that you have to be violent and I'm deathly afraid of spiders!" Odori says bashfully.**

" **Alright. And finally?" Mugen says.**

"…**I'm Koudo Kengen. The lone survivor of the Kengen family and heir to the Danchou-Kyanon. I like training. I dislike incompetence. I'm becoming a ninja because it's in my blood, and my **_**blood**_** is all I have left to protect me. I have zero interest in restoring the Kengen clan, as a matter of fact, I like being a rare breed. My only regret in being the last Kengen is…I'm the **_**last**_** Kengen. As for weaknesses…I tend to overexert myself." Koudo says. **

" **Excellent. All right, I'll tell you a bit about myself. I like learning new jutsus. I dislike monotony. I'm a ninja to protect my family and my country. A weakness huh? I can't memorize jutsus easily and I tend to read a **_**little too much**_** says Mugen as he starts to open a scroll and look at it. **

" **Okay, any questions?" Mugen asks while his team stares at him in disbelief. **


	3. Chapter 2: Capture The Flag

Author's Note: From now on (Because I love a good story and I hope you all do as well) I'm going to put web addresses in parentheses at moments in the storyline to set the mood for battles, drama, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in Naruto or its characters (Nor do I own any of the songs I use. I'd like to thanks all artists an bands of music I use as a matter of fact!) All I own are the characters I've created.

*Chapter 2: Capture The Flag*

The next day, squad 9 meets up with their sensei at a training field at midnight. Ready for anything the squad attempts to handle whatever Mugen plans to throw at them!

" Okay then, glad to see you all here in your gear. I'll assume you're ready for what I have prepared?" Mugen asks as the squad all attentively nod their heads with in cooperation.

" We're ready!" squad 9 cheers all at once.

" Excellent. Now I'd like to tell you what I have planned. This is an exercise I like to call capture the flag. You will be competing against another squad for the chance to learn a secret jutsu that will be an advantage to you in your ninja career, especially in the upcoming chunin exams. Anyway, let's move on to the exercise shall we? Your mission is to steal the flag from the enemy's base and bring it back to me before the sun rises. Your enemies will be trying to stop you, and if they do, they get the chance at jutsu training. Okay? They already know when it starts. They aren't looking for you. All they must do…is wait. Here are the coordinates. Let's start it up, huh? Ready? Go!"

* * *

*An hour later*

Now, being 1:00 A.M., the team finishes strategy and commences their plan.

" So are you sure we can handle this?" Airashii asks with worry on her face.

" Yes, are you sure we can handle this Koudo?" Odori joins in.

" Yes girls. Just have faith in me. Their's three of them and three of us. But this isn't a match of honor, it's a match to win. So we'll surprise them one by one and take them out. If all else fails remember this, we will not die. They will not kill us. Therefore, if you see the flag and see a chance, then go for it! Who cares if two of us get hurt? As long as we win and sensei teaches us some new jutsus. Ready team? Let's do it!" Koudo finishes as he rallies the team and they all head to the base coordinates.

* * *

*1:30 A.M. (In front of the base, out of sight)*

" Okay, I'll go first and scope the place out for traps." Koudo confidently says as he heads to the field.

Koudo begins to walk and steps on a trigger and opens up a pitfall beneath him. But Koudo quickly reacts and grabs an edge on all sides to hoist himself up, which he does. With a bit more caution he presses onward until triggering another trap which sends a bunch of arrows in Koudo's direction. With quick reaction he does the Gen armor jutsu and makes the arrows useless as they just hit his armor and drop.

(.com/watch?v=QRYtXBgEsWo)

" Tch! (Whoever engineered these traps has the skill of no mere genin. Caution doesn't matter because no matter how slow I take it, I _still_ don't see the traps coming. Sure I stopped'em these two times. But I don't like my odds if it continues on this way. Sigh. That means there's only one option.) RUN!" Koudo says as he sends his group forward with himself at top speed towards the base.

* * *

*Inside the base*

" What? I didn't expect them to be so bold and just rush through. That was a miscalculation on my part. But no problem, I'll just handle them here. They'll NEVER get this scroll!" Says an enemy genin.

* * *

*Outside the base*

" Koudo! We're heading to the door, and I doubt it's open!" Airashii screams alarmingly.

" I know. Don't worry, I have a plan." Koudo says confidently and assuring as if telling his group not to worry.

" Well what do we do?" Odori asks as they near the door.

" _You_ don't do anything. Leave this to me." Koudo says as he finishes his hand signs.

* * *

*Inside the base (Again -_-)*

" There, I've rigged the door with explosives. So as soon as they open it, it'll be over. There not powerful enough to kill them, but they will knock them out. Which is perfect for me to set up more traps. Huh? What's that noise?" The enemy genin asks herself as she presses her ear against a nearby wall.

" SILENT EARTHQUAKE JUTSU!!!" Koudo yells as he takes the entire wall down on the enemy ninja.

" Wow Koudo, impressive! You knew the one of the enemies was up against this wall?" Airashii asks.

"…No. I was just planning on getting us in here." Koudo says with a smirk on his face.

" Idiot! What if she had rigged the walls with explosives?! We could've been done for!!! I take my compliment back!!!" Airashii Yells.

" No, the door was rigged. Koudo knew that and quickly reacted to the situation. What he meant is that he didn't know that the enemy was against the wall. But he _did_ know that this was the safest way of getting us into the base. Right Koudo?" Odori asks.

" Right." Koudo says.

"…" Airashii remains silent as her face is red with embarrassment.

" Hey wait, don't we know her?" Odori asks as she unmasks the genin ninja.

" (Gasp!) Otoshiana!!!" Airashii says as she looks at the girl's unconscious face.

" Seeing as how Otoshiana's here, I think that it's safe to assume that we'll be running into Suterusu and Tename as well." Odori says with intellect showing.

" Tename…" Koudo says with anger in his eyes and clenched fists.

" Are you okay?" Airashii asks hesitantly.

" I'm fine, no time to be mad. Tename and Suterusu must've heard the noise and must be preparing for our arrival. Which means that we have to hurry, after all, we can't give them _too much_ time to prepare. Let's go." Koudo commands.

" Right." The two girls say in unison as squad 9 continues upstairs leaving Otoshiana behind in a pile of rubble.

* * *

* 2nd Floor 2:10 A.M.*

As squad 9 arrives on the second floor they see a room that is almost impossible to see in.

" We should go back." Airashii says.

" Yes, this is clearly a trap. We could scale straight to the 3rd floor via outside." Odori says.

" Agreed." Koudo says.

But before the group can turn back the door slams behind them. With no light the group prepares for what is coming their way.

" Everyone! Flex your chakra! That way whatever happens, we won't have any friendly fire (which means their will be no harming your teammates)!" Koudo yells as he and his friends' chakra becomes visible.

" Ingenious! Whoever plans on attacking us may be able to see us. But when they get close enough, we'll be able to see them too!" Airashii exclaims.

" Shh…she's coming. It's Suteru…" Odori manages to utter before she's tackled into a wall.

" Odori!" Airashii shouts as she too takes a hit.

" (She's fast!)" Koudo thinks as he gets a blow struck as well.

" (Cough, Cough). What do we do? She's too fast." Airashii asks as she takes another blow.

" We need to stun her somehow. If we can slow her down for one second I could take her out." Odori assures Koudo and Airashii.

" Okay. Then I'll do it! Earth Style: Great Pillar Jutsu!" Airashii yells as she slams her hand to the ground and pillars rise up to the ceiling. At first nothing seems to change. But within a few minutes, squad 9 hears a yelp as Suterusu hits a pillar and drops.

" You're mine! Ninja Art: Graceful Dance 100 Blows!!! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11..." Odori counts off with every strike she delivers to Suterusu until she reaches 100.

" 100. (Pant, Pant, Pant.) You're not getting back up." Odori says as she attempts to catch her breath.

" Good job girls. C'mon, we have to hurry." Koudo shouts as squad 9 runs up the stairwell heading to the third floor.

* * *

*3rd Floor (2:50 A.M.)*

Squad 9 reaches the last floor where Tename is waiting. As the team prepares for the fight, They get an unexpected conversation.

" Glad to see that you all weren't slowed down too much. Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say that I don't play by the rules. The flag you're looking for, and myself? Neither are here. In case you haven't figured it out yet Koudo, because I know how slowly your brain works. I'm a clone."

"Arghh!!!" Koudo yells as he punched the clone and breaks through the rocky magma it's made from. As his hand begins to burn he clenches it in anger. It's 3:00 A.M.

They have exactly 3 hours to find and defeat Tename!


End file.
